


Santy

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Ireland, Kid Fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not having one, Fiona wants a traditional Irish Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santy

**Author's Note:**

> prompts:  
> [comment_fic: Burn Notice, Michael/Fi(+Sam+Jesse)+Charlie, First Christmas in Ireland](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/490192.html?thread=72967376#t72967376)  
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **trope_bingo** : holidayfic

"Michael, where's the Guinness?"

Fiona was rolling out pie dough on the preparation table in their cottage.

"The beer?"

"Yes.  On Christmas Eve you're supposed to give Santy a pint of Guinness."

Michael blinked.  "I thought you were going to make cookies, Fi, and then you were going to serve them with a glass of milk.  And when did you start calling Santa Claus 'Santy?'"

"I know _some_ people do that around here, but that's not the local tradition.  It's Guinness and a mince pie in Ireland, not the milk and cookies from America.  And we call Santa Claus 'Santy' here."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was hiding out from everyone that wanted me dead in the US.  And before I was with you in Miami, we spent Christmas in Turkey.  I think my well-being comes before a mince pie and Guinness."

"They don't recognize Christmas in Turkey."

"That's exactly my point.  We didn't even _have_ a Christmas when I was your asset.  Now that we're free from everyone that wanted to use the two of us, I'd like to celebrate with a traditional Irish Christmas."

"I'll go get the Guinness."

"Make sure it's an Extra Stout."

"Wait, there are _different_ types of Guinness?"

 

On a table near a Christmas tree, Fiona put down a small pie and a bottle of Guinness Extra Stout.

"What are those, Aunt Fi?" Charlie asked.

"That's a mince pie and a bottle of Guinness beer.  We leave these things out for Santy so he can have a snack while he visits our home."

"Cookies?  Milk?"

"That's what they do in America because Santa Claus likes cookies and milk in America.  But in Ireland, Santy, as we call him, likes a mince pie and Guinness."

"Drunk?"

"No, Santy doesn't get drunk on the Irish route.  He can handle his beer.  And speaking of food, there's one thing missing.  Michael?"

"I'm coming, Fi."

Michael brought out a carrot from the kitchen.

"The carrot is for Rudolph," Fiona said.

"What about the others?"

"Uh…Santa feeds them along the way with willow leaves he picks from trees."

"You don't know."

"Yeah, no one told me about what the other reindeer eat in Ireland when I was a girl.  Anyway, it's time for bed.  If you don't go to sleep, Santy won't visit our house and get you that basketball set you wanted for Christmas."

"Okay, Aunt Fi."

"Michael, let's tuck Charlie into bed."

Michael picked up Charlie.  "Come here, you."

Michael and Fiona took Charlie upstairs and put him to bed.  They both waited until he went to sleep.  Then they went back to the living room.

Fiona tilted her head at Michael.  "We need to get rid of this so it looks like Santy really _was_ here."

Fiona grabbed the mince pie and the Guinness.  She started eating the mince pie with the fork she placed beside it.

"I thought we were going to share."

Fiona raised her eyebrows.  "I never said we were going to share.  Have the carrot."

Michael picked up the carrot and ate it slowly.

Fiona sighed.  "You know I'm joking.  We can share the mince pie and the Guinness.  Unless you want to grab your own beer."

"No.  We can share this fork."

Michael took the fork and took a bite out of the mince pie.

"Merry Christmas, Fi."

"Merry Christmas, Michael."

They kissed before they finished the pie.


End file.
